Guilty Pleasure
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: AU. Jet and Zuko are dating in high school, and Jet tries to encourage Zuko to take a walk on the wild side. Warnings for Drug Use and MxM Intimacy


**Note: ** Sort of a sequel to "Hot Mess". Set in the same AU setting. Enjoy!

**Guilty Pleasure**

_By Kyatto_

**~*~**

"Relax, babe. It's just one hit."

Zuko sighed and took the blunt from Jet. They were at Jet's place, curled up together on the threadbare sofa in the living room. The TV was on but they had stopped watching it a long time ago. Zuko was seated in Jet's lap, straddling his thigh and leaning back against his chest. Jet had an arm around his waist, holding him closer to him. After taking a moment to consider it, Zuko held the joint up to his lips and took in a deep drag. He held it for as long as he could, letting the smoke dance around n his lungs and the heat spread throughout the rest of his body. Jet smirked as he let it out with a small cough and took the joint back from him to set aside. Something about seeing his "good" boyfriend give in so easily was a major turn on.

"Mm…You like that babe?" Jet murmured huskily in his ear, sliding a hand up to pinch his nipple through his shirt. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Jet…" Zuko groaned quietly, settling against him. He could feel the heat that settled start to relax him and his head get a fuzzy feeling he had never experienced before. Now he was feeling very laid back…and he liked it. "Yeah…It's nice…"

Jet took one of Zuko's hands and brought it down to the crotch of his jeans. A bulge had formed there a while ago. "Feel that, baby? Who did that?" He tugged Zuko's shirt collar aside so he could kiss and bite down his neck and shoulder.

"Hn…I don't know…" Zuko arched but didn't pull his hand away. When he got talked to like that it drove him crazy. "…The TV?"

"Hm…Did the TV make this happen too?" Jet reached down to cup Zuko's groin and give it a good squeeze. The loud gasp he received only made him harder. "You're so good, baby…"

"Jet…I…I feel funny…" Zuko murmured, arching his back as the weird sensation finally settled all the way in him. "It's not bad….but…Mm…"

"Shhh…" Jet kissed along the back of his neck. "You'll get used to it." He reached down to undo Zuko's fly and pull him out. He didn't care other people were home and could potentially walk in. All he wanted was to feel his boyfriend's skin and hear those delicious noises he made when he was being pleased. "Mm…You're so hard for me, baby…"

"Hon..." Zuko half-whined, thrusting into his touch. "People are here…What if they see?"

"Then let them watch," Jet growled, sinking his teeth into Zuko's neck, hard enough that there would be a mark that would last a week. "Let them hear. They should know who you belong to. You're mine, baby… And I want them to hear you moan my name as I pound your tight hot ass…" His grip firmed around his erection and he started stroking it slowly, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the slit at the tip.

"Nnh~…" Zuko moaned softly, arching into his touch. "Jet…Please…"

With a smirk, Jet removed his hand so he could tug off Zuko's shirt and see what he had to work with underneath. He ran his hands down well-toned muscle, defined abs, and a taut stomach. To his surprise, despite the musculature, the other boy was still quite lean. Zuko leaned back to let him explore to his heart's content, reaching for another quick hit from the joint. He was still a bit awkward about sex, but the pot had this effect that was starting to make it easier. Besides, he could tell Jet was getting restless and impatient. Best if he started putting out for him before he focused his attentions on someone else.

The smell of weed was now very much apparent in the air. It pleased Jet how quickly his lover had succumbed to temptation. What else could he get him to do? It was so sexy to watch him smoke anything, but the fact it was his stash was like a treat made just for his libido. He kissed down Zuko's neck and across his collarbone, pausing every so often to give him gentle little bites. For several minutes he kissed and licked down his torso, taking time to pay extra attention to each nipple and his navel. With swift movements he tugged down Zuko's jeans down enough so he could kick them off. His own cock twitched at the sight of him going commando.

"Oh babe~," Jet groaned as he wrapped his hand around the erection he had freed. "Fuck, you're so sexy…"

Zuko moaned softly and looked at Jet through lidded-eyes, his face flushed from arousal. He reached out to run his fingers through Jet's hair then gently scraped his nails against the nape of his neck. If it weren't for the pot, he would've probably been feeling very self-conscious. Even still he kept his knees slightly drawn and his arms close to his body. Jet hadn't seen him entirely naked during sex, even when they first did it in the hospital. Doing it naked for the first time on a threadbare sofa wasn't exactly the first thing he'd think of when it came to the deed. But the bedroom was down a hall that was starting to seem farther away by the minute. He decided to settle where he was, murmuring his encouragement and practically clawed at Jet's skin.

Sensing his insecurity, Jet grinned up at him and gently parted his thighs. He pressed soft kisses along his leg, up the crevice between his thigh and groin, and took the soft and sensitive skin between his teeth. The groan he received sent heat straight to his cock, and he could no longer ignore the warm hard flesh that stood before him. He had been wanting to go down on him for a while, to feel that pressure against his tongue and back of his throat. Zuko would make more of those hot noises he loved so much and that was enough encouragement for him. Of course, thinking about it wasn't the same as doing it. So Jet quickly ran his tongue along the underside, keeping his gaze on Zuko the entire time.

Zuko cried out softly, his grip on Jet's hair tightening. He lifted his hips and tugged Jet closer, wanting more than just gentle licking. After a few more slow, teasing licks, Jet finally took him all the way in his mouth. His pace was slow at first, taking it in inch by inch. Zuko couldn't help by cry out a little louder, the heat of his mouth was almost unbearable. With just a little more speed, a little more pressure, it wouldn't take him long. One hand gripped the edge of the couch, the other maintained a tight hold of Jet's hair.

This was definitely the best idea Jet had all day. His cock was velvety smooth and not entirely unpleasant to have in his mouth. The taste of precome wasn't too bitter and had some sort of sweet tang to it. He figured it must've been a Fire Nation hottie trait. Teasing was fun at first, but now he was just desperate to get Zuko to come. To hear his voice break and to feel him yank at his head as he lost control. His voice was beautiful, especially when he moaned Jet's name. He sucked as hard as he could, alternating between pressure with his tongue, light scraping of his teeth, and moaning around it.

Within minutes Zuko was clawing at air, his body tensing. His voice broke completely and he moaned loud enough anyone nearby would hear. "J-Jet…baby… Nnnnh~! I'm c-c…" He held Jet's head in place as he came hard, the warm fluid shot straight down his throat.

"Mmm babe…" Jet murmured as he pulled him out and crawled up his body. "You're so good…"

"That was…" Zuko groaned and sighed contently, peering up into Jet's eyes, his face still flushed. "Mm…Your turn?"

Jet roughly grabbed his thighs and spread his legs. "You bet your sweet little ass it is."

**~*~**

**FIN**


End file.
